


Oh Shakespeare

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya tidak menyukai Ichigo. Shakespeare –karyanya yang sudah difilmkan- malah membuat duda itu semakin berpikir negatif tentang remaja itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Shakespeare

**Title:  Oh Shakespeare**   
**Rating: T**   
**Characters/Pairings: Byakuya, Rukia, Ichigo**   
**Genre: Humor/Family**   
**Warnings: Selamat membaca cerita ini apa adanya. Istilah kerennya, _take the story as it is, please!_**

**Summary:**

**Byakuya tidak menyukai Ichigo. Shakespeare –karyanya yang sudah difilmkan- malah membuat duda itu semakin berpikir negatif tentang remaja itu.**

**Disclaimer:  Kata Kakanda Tite, Bleach bakal jadi punya saya kalau saya bersedia jadi….asistennya.  Sayangnya negosiasi itu buyar saat ayam jantan di belakang rumah berkokok. Yah, Bleach gak jadi milik saya, deh.**

**.-.-.**

Walau tidak menampakkannya, sebenarnya Byakuya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Rukia. Duda yang luar biasa keren itu sudah menganggap shinigami bertubuh mungil itu seperti adik-(adopsinya)-sendiri. Sebagai seorang kakak, wajar saja kalau dia cemas dan was-was akan keselamatan Rukia beserta misi yang diembannya, walau sebetulnya pria itu tahu bahwa setelah negosiasi lewat jalan belakang yang dilakoninya, atasan Rukia tidak akan membebani pundak sempit  gadis itu dengan misi yang berat. Kenyataannya, Byakuya juga seorang shinigami yang punya hati dan emosi.

            Byakuya yakin Rukia mampu menjaga diri. Tapi dia juga musti meyakinkan, apakah rumah keluarga yang diinvasi Rukia aman baginya. Jika masih berada di Seireitei, Byakuya bisa memastikan keadaan sang adik. Lain cerita bila Rukia berada di _Real World_ , tepatnya Karakura.

            Dengan pengaruh yang dimilikinya, segala informasi yang dibutuhkan tentang keluarga Kurosaki sudah berada di tangan. Byakuya oke dengan Isshin. Pria berjambang lebat itu memang patut dipertanyakan kewarasannya, mengingat tiap ada kesempatan dia selalu menyerang putra satu-satunya dan mengadu pada potret jumbo di dinding ruang keluarga. Namun Byakuya tenang, yakin bahwa pria itu tidak membahayakan Rukia. Dua putri Isshin, Yuzu dan Karin, menerima Rukia dengan senang hati. Yang membuat Byakuya tidak tenang adalah si sulung, yaitu Ichigo Kurosaki.

            Penampakan pemuda berambut oranye menyala itu bisa membuat bayi pingsan seketika. Begitulah yang dipikir Byakuya. Ichigo selalu mengerutkan dahi, wajahnya terlihat sangar dan reputasinya sebagai berandalan yang gemar berkelahi sangat santer terdengar. Walau tahu bahwa dibalik penampilan garangnya Ichigo adalah pemuda baik hati dan tidak tegaan, Byakuya tidak tenang, terlebih ketika akhirnya tahu bahwa Rukia tidur di lemarinya. Yang artinya mereka tidur dalam satu kamar. Dua makhluk (dari dunia berbeda) dengan jenis dan kelamin yang tidak sama!

            Pada akhirnya Rukia menempati kamar si kembar. Byakuya mulai agak tenang. Namun tidak serta merta dia lega. Karena itulah dengan gelar kebangsawanan, kekuasaan dan uang yang dimilikinya, Byakuya meminta orang menyelidiki keluarga Kurosaki.

            Menurut duda berparas aduhai itu, Ichigo makhluk yang unik. Tapi yang membuatnya sampai repot mengerutkan kening mulus dan bebas jerawatnya adalah tokoh favorit Ichigo. Siapa pula William Shakespeare ini?

**.-.-.**

            “Oh, dia sudah mati,” jawab Ichigo sambil lalu ketika Byakuya menanyakannya.

            “Apa dia manusia yang hebat?” tanya Byakuya lagi dengan nada datar.

            “Yah, dia terkenal, jelasnya,” balas Ichigo lagi, mulai curiga dengan pertanyaan Byakuya.

            Kalau pun Byakuya menyadarinya, dia tak menampakkannya. Dengan tenang dia duduk di kursi ruang makan rumah Ichigo. Rukia tak berani bertanya kenapa sang kakak sampai menginjakkan kaki jenjangnya di kediaman Kurosaki. Shinigami mungil itu pura-pura ikut menyimak dorama yang sedang diputar di tv. Di sebelahnya Karin ikut menonton. Kembarannya, Yuzu, malah malu-malu mengintip Byakuya dari balik sofa. Gadis cilik itu rupanya terkena jerat pesona Byakuya, yang ternyata tak hanya terbatas pada remaja dan wanita berusia matang. Memang susah menolak kharisma kepala keluarga Kuchiki itu walau pun dia sedang berada dalam _gigai_. Penampilan Byakuya tak ubahnya seperti seorang eksekutif muda dalam balutan blazer coklat gelap, kemeja putih dan celana khaki yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Siapa pun pasti ngiler melihatnya.

            “Sebenarnya dalam rangka apa kau datang ke Karakura?” tanya Ichigo terang-terangan. Kecurigaan tergambar jelas di wajah kecoklatannya.

            “Mengunjungi Rukia,” jawab Byakuya singkat. Tidak mungkin dia akan menambahkan bahwa sesungguhnya dia mau repot ke _Real World_ untuk mengecek kondisi sang adik beserta penghuni rumah dua lantai itu. Herannya, hanya Ichigo yang mampu membuatnya was-was.

            Ichigo mendengus. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk meja makan dengan jari-jari kasarnya. “Dan untuk menanyakan soal Shakespeare?” tudingnya langsung.

            Byakuya mengirimkan tatapan mautnya.

            Bulu kuduk Ichigo berdiri. Byakuya bisa sangat menakutkan dan mengintimidasi kalau dia mau. Bahkan Ichigo pun dibuat ingin kencing. “Kalau penasaran, Byakuya, di kamarku ada beberapa film yang diangkat dari karya Shakespeare. Kau bisa menontonnya,” ujar Ichigo menawarkan sembari takut-takut.

            Inilah salah satu dari sekian alasan kenapa Byakuya tergoda untuk mengernyitkan hidung karena tidak suka Ichigo. Remaja bertampang gahar itu tidak sopan! Dia tak pernah memanggilnya Kapten atau _Byakuya-sama_.

            “Baiklah,” Byakuya bangkit. Dengan anggun dia berdiri dan mengikuti Ichigo ke kamarnya. Di tangga, dia memalingkan wajah ke arah Rukia, yang tertangkap basah mengamatinya. Seolah paham bahwa Byakuya memintanya mengikutinya, Rukia mengekor sang kakak.

            Ichigo memilih tiga film Shakespeare. “Kita tonton bareng-bareng,” katanya seraya memasukkan DVD ke player.

            “Pasti Se-kis-pir ini hebat,” gumam Rukia, menarik kesimpulan sendiri karena siapa-pun –orang-ini mampu menarik perhatian Byakuya.

            “Dasar lidah Jepang! Tidak bisa mengucapkan kata asing dengan tepat,” sindir Ichigo.

            “Lidahku hanya keseleo,” bantah Rukia cepat.

            Dalam keadaan normal, Rukia pasti akan balas mencemoh, namun kehadiran sang kakak mencegahnya. Gadis itu hanya bisa mendelik kesal.

            Ichigo tidak mendapat jawaban kenapa Byakuya langsung menanyakan profil pujangga hebat itu begitu menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya. Dia tak tahu bahwa Byakuya berpendapat dia harus tahu keluarga baru Rukia sampai sejelas-jelasnya.

            Ketika _Romeo and Juliet_ diputar, mata gelap Byakuya terlihat bosan. Claire Danes memang luar biasa cantik, tapi sebagai bangsawan dengan pola pikir konvensional, Byakuya lebih suka gadis dengan ciri khas Jepang yang kental. Sepanjang film romantis itu diputar, Ichigo-lah yang lebih banyak berkomentar dan memberi detail ini-itu. Barulah ketika Juliet dan Romeo berada dalam suasana intim, sudut mata kiri Byakuya berkedut.

            Film kedua yang mereka tonton adalah _Shakespeare In Love_. _Merchant Of Venice_ tidak jadi mereka tonton karena Ichigo berpikir Byakuya lebih penasaran dengan kisah cinta sang pujangga itu sendiri. _Shakespeare In Love_ adalah film yang menarik. Tapi ketika dua tokoh utamanya blingsatan di tempat tidur dan si pengasuh sang wanita berusaha menutupi suara-suara mencurigakan dari kamar nonanya, Byakuya nyaris menggelengkan kepala. Rukia mulai tidak nyaman, tapi karena adegan ranjang itu tidak terlalu eksplisit, dia bertahan.

            Film ketiga-lah yang membuat Byakuya kalap. _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ memiliki plot yang luar biasa, cerita yang tidak membosankan dan menyegarkan. Namun para pemerannya yang tidak keberatan memperlihatkan kemolekan tubuhnya tanpa ditutupi sehelai benang pun membuat Byakuya murka. Dengan gerakan super cepat, dia melayangkan tendangan pada televisi Ichigo. _Player_ di rak bawahnya masih terus jalan sedang benda kotak itu kini mengepulkan asap dan terlihat mengenaskan.

            Ichigo terkejut. Kekagetannya hanya bertahan beberapa detik karena kemudian dia mendelik marah pada pria ningrat di sebelahnya. “Apa-apaan?” Siapa yang tidak marah jika tiba-tiba ada yang membuat televisinya jadi barang rongsokan?

            Byakuya berdiri. Posturnya tidak lagi tenang. Kalau mata bisa membakar, Ichigo akan gosong saat itu juga. Kepalanya mengikuti gerakan Ichigo. “Jadi inikah pertunjukan yang biasanya kau tonton?” semburnya. Sayangnya, kemarahan di wajah gantengnya tak lebih menakutkan daripada kemurkaan di raut Ichigo.

            Dalam keadaan normal Ichigo akan nyengir dan mencemoh pilihan kata Byakuya. Film tidak bisa dikatakan _pertunjukan_ , tapi karena bangsawan Kuchiki itu termasuk produk kuno, banyak hal-hal sepele yang tidak dia mengerti. “Apa maksudmu?” ujar remaja berkulit kecoklatan itu tak kalah sengit. Dia ikut berdiri.

            Byakuya mengalihkan matanya pada sang adik.

            Tanpa sadar Rukia menelan ludah. Byakuya-yang-diam sudah membuat orang gelisah. Byakuya –dengan-mata-setajam-Senbonzakura membuat lutut orang serasa lumpuh.

            “Jangan dekat-dekat si mesum ini, Rukia!”tutur Byakuya tajam. “Bocah ini gemar menonton hal-hal yang tidak pantas!”

            Ichigo ternganga. “Hei, aku tidak…”

            “Rupanya She-kis-pir yang jadi idolamu ini suka menciptakan karya porno,” desis Byakuya lagi.

            Ichigo memang garang tapi dia jengah ketika melihat Yoruichi tanpa busana. Dia menyukai Shakespeare tapi yang tidak disangkanya Byakuya melihat sisi lain dari karya pujangga hebat itu. “Jangan hanya dilihat artisnya yang buka-bukaan! Ceritanya bagus,” protes Ichigo. Wajahnya mulai merah karena malu. Terlebih Rukia kini memandangnya seolah dia pria paling mesum di Karakura. “Aku heran. Kau pria dewasa tapi masih sinis soal begini.”

            Byakuya menatap Ichigo. Bahkan Hyourinmaru terlihat seperti bunga es kecil dan tidak berbahaya bila dibandingkan dinginnya mata Byakuya. “Aku sinis karena orang sepertimu tinggal bersama adikku.”

            Rukia sulit bisa mencari celah. Dan kalau mencermati perkataan Byakuya, seharusnya dia mengoreksi bahwa _Rukialah_ yang tinggal bersama Ichigo. Ups, kalimat itu bahkan terdengar sangat salah di telinga Rukia.

            “Selain berandalan, kau juga remaja dengan hormon berlebihan,” tukas Byakuya dingin.

            “Jangan menarik kesimpulan seperti itu,” pungkas Ichigo keras. Kerutnya semakin dalam. Seharusnya dia tahu bahwa berurusan dengan Byakuya bisa membuat pemuda sepertinya darah tinggi.

            “Rukia, kau tidak aman di sini. Sebaiknya kau pindah ke rumah Urahara,” usul Byakuya. Dia percaya pada kawan lamanya itu.

            “Tapi, sudah terlalu banyak orang di sana,” tunjuk Rukia, mengingat  jumlah orang di rumah pria bertopi hijau garis-garis itu.

            Ichigo berdecak. “Bukannya _Getaboshi_ itu malah terlihat mesum?” dengusnya.

            Byakuya terdiam. “Kalau begitu, kubelikan rumah untukmu,” ujarnya seraya menepuk pundak Rukia.

            “Harga rumah sangat mahal di Jepang,” sela Ichigo, mulai melupakan kenyataan bahwa televisi layar datarnya kini teronggok tak berguna.

            Byakuya menyipitkan mata. “Uang bukan masalah,” balasnya datar.

            _Rich bastard_! Ichigo mengumpat dalam hati.

            Tentu saja Byakuya tidak pernah kesusahan. Sehelai syal yang biasa dipakainya saja harganya senilai sepuluh rumah mewah. Membelikan sebuah rumah untuk Rukia semudah menjentikkan jari.

            Byakuya tidak menyukai Ichigo. Shakespeare –karyanya yang sudah difilmkan- malah membuat duda itu semakin berpikir negatif tentang remaja itu.  “Omong-omong, aku akan mengecek, apa arwah She-kis-pir ini masih  tersesat dunia kita,” pungkas Byakuya.

**.-.-.**

**The End**

**.-.-.**

A / N : Jujur saja, saya geli sendiri membayangkan bahwa Ichigo mengidolakan Shakespeare. Menurut saya, itu pilihan yang unik untuk anak seeksentrik Ichigo. Btw, kalau belum cukup umur sebaiknya menonton film-film dari karya Shakespeare dengan didampingi oleh orang yang lebih tua ya. Ah, saya kok malah memberi saran seperti ini. Mungkin karena film yang saya tonton itu tidak disensor, hmm (manggut-manggut). Btw, karya Shakespeare tidak porno. Hanya saja buat orang seperti Byakuya, dia berpikir seperti itu. Omong-omong, selamat membaca, Kawan! 


End file.
